Darling Dorothy Wayneright
by Keiya Tenpouin
Summary: Roger and Dorothy goodness for your enjoyment.


Author's note: I do not own Big O, its characters, etc. However I do own a brain, and a sense of evil. Thus I have written this for my own enjoyment.

The formatting is in the traditional short story/novel style. So if you don't read proper books you may have trouble following along. Also I can assure you that all of my writings will have proper usage of the words your, you're, to, too, and two.

Hmm. Even I can't tell if I'm being humorous or sarcastic. Any way enjoy.

"Darling Dorothy Wayneright"

It was a day like any other in Paradigm. And in the Smith house hold things went on as always. Roger slept in, Norman went about the cleaning, and Dorothy played the piano.

After everything settled down for the day, Roger found him self lying atop his usual spot on the terrace, while R. Dorothy played a low melancholy tune. As the notes drifted through the open doors Roger allowed his mind to slip in to realms that he typically avoided.

"I won't let my self think like this." He mumbled. But his mind did as it pleased, and the images came on after another. Her dark eyes, auburn hair, pale skin, and that black dress… "She's a perfect gothic beauty." Roger clenched his teeth, not sure if he had said that out loud.

"Alright," he thought to him self "I can't let my self go down this road. She's an android. She doesn't even have feelings like that."

Then that little voice in the back of his mind came back, nagging, prodding. "When the two of you were in the underground, what was that……… that sound in her voice? Was it fear?"

"No, no, no, I can't believe that!" Screamed that other half of his mind.

"And that poor cat, she seemed so expressive and affectionate. Then, afterward, so sad."

"Well maybe……" grumbled the doubting half.

"And she most definitely has been mad at me."

"Ok, fine so she does have emotions, but it's just wishful thinking to believe that she might love me." Roger nearly fell off of his perch. "Why am I worried about weather or not she loves me?"

Meanwhile a similar inner conflict was taking place at the piano. The notes continued to flow as if nothing were amiss. Dorothy's pale hands drifted across the keys with a feather light touch eliciting the somber melody that permeated the house.

"I do not understand this." She though inwardly, her android mind spinning webs of idea at speeds that no human could comprehend. "I continue to stay here in this place even though my debt has been quite well paid. As if I am in some way compelled. I think of life else ware, away from here, away from……That is not possible. Is it that I will miss Roger? No, that line of thought serves no purpose. But yet, when I am here with him I experience a sensation that is unfamiliar."

"When I was attacked by Alan Gabriel I had a sensation that humans may consider or interpret as fear. What I do not understand is why this occurred. I was designed without emotions, yet I seem to be experiencing an emotional state. But if this is true; that I have developed an emotional awareness, then what is it that I 'feel' for Roger? Is it attachment? Why did I tear up that card? Why do I treat that Angel woman with distain?"

"I have been programmed to imitate human behavior. Is it then that I have developed these reactions and thoughts out of habit? No, that does not work either, otherwise why did I choose this melody? I did not calculate it nor draw it from my random probability algorithm."

"So I must concede that my anomalous behavior and thoughts are not the result of imitation. More over, I now find that I have my memories categorized as good or bad. And in spite of his louse like nature, most of the good ones involve Roger. I believe that some books refer to this sensation as a flutter. It always happens when I think about…… that cannot be. I enjoy it when he has a reason to touch me. Those times he's carried me or even just put a hand on my shoulder have all been…… pleasant. And, find my self 'disappointed' when the moment ends."

"There is only one answer to this riddle: I do feel, and not just feel, but desire and long for things. Mostly however my desire seems focused on Roger Smith. Is it what humans call love? I must find out some how."

The song faded away, but Roger at the moment was not in the state of mind to notice. Evening was drawing in and he had come to the irrevocable conclusion that he was in love with R. Dorothy Wayneright. Well at least it made sense of his actions. Constantly going out of his way to protect her.

"Still…" he thought to him self. "I know that she can't possibly have mutual feelings. But at least I can still keep her safe."

"Roger?" came a soft feminine voice.

He sat up. "What is it Dorothy?"

"May I talk with you?"

"Of course." He hopped down from his vantage point and walked over to the edge of the terrace with her.

"Is something wrong?"

"I … " she paused, unsure how to continue. "I have a …… a desire."

"I thought that you were created without those kinds of feelings."

"True, but none the less, I am wanting."

"What is it that you want?"

"This." She reached out, took Roger's hand and placed it on her cheek.

"Dorothy……" Roger said barely above a whisper. "She's warm." He thought. "Dorothy I ……"

"Shhh." She cut him off with a finger to his lips. Inwardly she thought: "No, don't ruin it Roger Smith. For once there is something that I want. I know that this will only happen once, but I need to understand this emotion.

"Roger, please kiss me."

"Dorothy I ……" she silenced him one more.

"Please Roger. I need this."

"But ……"

"Don't deny me my first true longing."

Roger's mind was spinning, he almost wanted to snap backward and yell at her, however he could not bring him self to. It would be inappropriate and cruel. An android she might be, but first and foremost she was a lady. And it would not be right to turn down such a request from an attractive young lady.

He moved closer and slipped his free arm around her small waist never once ceasing to caress her face. A moment later their lips met ever so gently at first, then Dorothy slipped an arm around Roger. Suddenly the kiss began to become more intense. Oddly enough Roger found him self unsurprised and rather pleased when Miss Wayneright revealed that she in fact had a tongue.

Dorothy sighed as they broke the kiss. "I want more." Said her inner voice. "I want it all."

"Dorothy, there's someth…… " Roger was cut off again. She then took his hand and began to gently tug him toward the house. And being as euphoric as he was Roger had no energy to fight her. She got him as far as his bedroom door before Roger's mental warning bells went off again.

He stopped just as she reached for the door. "What are you……?"

She pulled him close, "This is what I want." She said quietly in his ear, then captured him in another steamy kiss.

They ever so slowly inched their way in to the room without breaking contact between their lips. All the while Roger's mind was screaming, but all his body could do was comply. Suddenly a memory came to the surface. Dorothy, lying on that table, her memory core torn out, the life gone from her dark eyes, then the moment when she woke him under water. How wonderful it had felt to see her moving, talking, and even calling him a louse. His mind immediately shut up.

He moved away from her lips and began placing kisses along her jaw line and down her slender neck. Dorothy took in a sharp breath and let out a soft moan.

"So you can feel that." He said.

"Mmm, yes."

"And this?" He ran a fingernail up and down the back of her neck.

"Yes. Just as you can feel this." She dared up and began nibbling his ear.

"I, huff, get your point, but are you really able to …… umm ……?"

She looked him in the eye, and began unbuttoning his shirt. "I am fully functional Roger."

A short while later Norman was looking for his employer to inform him that dinner was ready. The butler headed for Roger's bedroom, having not seen him about the house and suspecting that he had decided to take a mid evening nap, as was no unheard of in the Smith household. Upon approaching the door Norman heard something unexpected. It was the voice of Miss Dorothy.

"Ahhh, Roger!! Yes!!"

Norman did an instant about face and headed back to the kitchen. "Dear me, I suppose it was bound to happen eventually." He smiled. "I suppose breakfast would be a more appropriate meal to consider." The Butler chuckled at his private joke.

Roger awoke with a start sensing something was amiss. He glanced at the clock on the night stand which read four thirty five. Suddenly he knew what was wrong.

"Dorothy?" He called, but heard no response.

He was out of bed in a flash and in to his robe and slippers. As he stepped out of his room to search for her he caught sight of a shadow moving around on the terrace. He swore a silent oath to him self that if Beck or any one else had attempted to kidnap or hurt her again that he would use Big O to smash them like a bug.

As he crept silently to the terrace doors Roger felt a wave of relief wash over him. However it was quickly replaced by concern. R Dorothy was walking across the tile toward the edge of the roof with something large in her hand. Roger slipped through the doors closing them quietly behind him, and looking across the roof he spotted her. She was standing at the short wall which bordered the edge, a suit case was at her side.

It took only a moment for the Negotiator to figure out how things stood. He decided on his approach almost as quickly. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. Dorothy went more rigid than usual.

"It's a beautiful night." He said.

"Roger I……" This time it was his turn to do the hushing.

"Dorothy, I'll understand if you don't want to stay. But I want you to know that you can if you want to. And the door will always be open to you."

She turned and looked at him. "I do not understand your actions. I have, for all intents and purposes, used you. Yet you wish for me to stay."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"The answer that is obvious is impossible. I know all of the factors involved." She stared off across the skyline.

Roger sighed inwardly. "There is one factor that you're missing." She looked back at him. "The truth."

"What truth?"

"The truth that I have been denying for a long time and didn't admit to my self until nearly an hour before you walked out on to this roof yesterday."

Dorothy gave him a puzzled look.

"Just say it." thought Roger. "I love you Dorothy. I have for a long time, but I was afraid of what it might mean, and I always assumed that you didn't feel the same way or even at all. But when I saw you express fear, affection, sadness, and even what appeared to be jealousy. Though I still had my self convinced that I felt nothing aside from professional concern for you. But I suppose that one can only deceive one's self for so long. I now have to admit that I am in love with a quick witted, sharp tongued, and intoxicatingly beautiful android."

Dorothy opened her mouth as if to speak, but could not. She looked into his eyes then at the ground. "I……I am unable to understand this …… sensation. I want to turn and run away, but I also want to throw my arms around you. If it were necessary for me to breath, then I believe that I would feel like I am choking. This is ……"

Roger pulled her close. "If you need to cry, it's alright."

"But that is a human need, and ……"

"You're also a lady."

That was the final push, she buried her face in Roger's chest, cried her silent tearless tears. He ran he finger through her hair and held her until her sobs had subsided.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Please come back to bed Dorothy."

She looked up at him and nodded. Roger then swept her up and carried her off across the terrace and through the doors. The suit case stood forgotten outside casting a short shadow in the moonlight.

"Roger?"

"Yes?"

"I've never cried before." They were curled up face to face in Roger's bed.

"Could have fooled me."

"Louse." They smiled at each other. "But what I do not comprehend is why. I was happy, yet I wept."

"Sometimes an emotional overload can cause a person to go to tears. Weather it's a positive or negative emotion."

"What makes you cry Roger?"

An image flashed in his mind. Roger twitched. "That time when you were lying on that table with your memory core ripped out. I thought you were dead, and I still couldn't say what I wanted to say to you." He took on a thoughtful look for a moment. "When you woke me up with that air tank, and I saw your face again, I was so happy, I felt like I could take on the whole world."

"Need I remind you that you did, but I find it hard to believe that seeing me was what gave you the confidence necessary to do so."

"You saved my life. At lease take credit for that."

"I have saved your life approximately (insert number of times Dorothy has saved Roger's life. The poor writer lost count.) times."

"Well aren't we direct."

"It is in my nature to be so." She slid forward and kissed him. "You won't be a louse in the morning will you?"

"It is the morning." Kiss. "And I promise not to be a louse until after dinner."

"And in what way do you intend to be a louse?"

"I intend to negotiate with you for the removal of your dress."

"You are assuming things."

"Huh?"

"You're assuming that you will have to ask." She smiled.

"You should do that more often."

"Do what?"

"Smile." She cocked her head at him. "I think you're beautiful, but when you smile you're absolutely stunning."

"I know this will sound strange coming from one who is thought to be incapable of it, but I love you, Roger Smith."

"I love you too my darling Dorothy Wayneright."


End file.
